Where did our Stella go?
by SushieRoxs101
Summary: What happens when Stella dissapears and her friends are having trouble finding her. Mac and Stella towrds the end but notta for now.


**Authors Note- This is my first fanfiction I'm adding on here... but it is not my first. Leave a review if you want... I mean I would really really like it. =D Depending on if you like the story or not depends on if I'll go on...**

**No I do not own CSi:Ny. If I did Mac adn Stella would be together and Angel would not be dead -snivels- but anyways, enjoy the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Stella walked into work that day thinking this was just another day. Boy was she wrong. It wasn't even noon yet and she was having the worst day ever. First when she got there Danny bumped into Flack who spilt coffee all over her. Then when she went to her locker all her clothes where missing so she ended up wearing Angels clothes. Angel and Stella wore about the same size but that wasn't even the entire problem. Angel likes to wear revealing clothes and Stella did not. After the clothes situation Stella got a 419 in central park. As she was processing the scene some 'jogger' tried to shoot at her. Stella leaned back in her chair with a sigh. She just wanted some peace and quiet. Was that some much to ask for? Apparently yes as there was knocking at the door disrupting Stella's thoughts. "Come in."

Mac Taylor waltzed in at this time. "Stella is everything alright?" Stella laughed and continued staring at him. "No seriously Stel. I worry about you a lot."

"I know Taylor, I know." Now they were both smiling. She usually would call him Macanna at this time but she felt she over used that. I mean Stella was the only person who could call him that. "What brings you to my humble office?"

Mac actually chuckled which was not his usual Mac Taylorness. 'God why did she have to look at me with those eyes!' Mac thought to himself. "I wanted to check on you. You haven't been having the best day ya know."

Stella actually laughed with him. 'His eyes are so blue. There like blue blobs.' "Yes Mac I Know I've been having a bad day. Bad doesn't begin to cover it baby." They both started laughing now.

Mac sighed. "Well I better get back to my paperwork." Mac turned to leave but stopped with his hand on the knob. He slowly turned towards me. "Oh and Stel? Be careful. I don't trust that fireman."

Stella started laughing. Mac was being over protective. "Mac, Sam is fine. He won't hurt me and you know me; ever since, him, I keep my gun locked and loaded on me." Mac nodded and left my office.

A few hours later Stella finally finished all her paperwork and she saw the team gathered around inside the break room. Stella made her way over there and plopped in a seat between Angel and Lindsey. Flack stood up silencing all of the conversations. "Hey since this case is officially solved, how about we all go for drinks tonight?"

They all looked around some what agreeing with each other. Stella looked at Mac and locked eyes with him pleading him to go. "Fine we'll all go, but can we meet at the bar? I kind of want to change."

Stella just about jumped for joy when he said that. "I think that's a great idea. How about we meet there around 8?" Everyone nodded and the plans were set.

At home Stella walked into her closet to pick an outfit out. Mac was going so it had to be sexy but appropriate. She sighed and bit her lip. After trying on everything in her closet she finally decided on Black ripped skinny jeans, silver peep heels, with an off the shoulder top. The jeans were ripped a little at the knees but not too much and the shirt was zebra print. She wore her hair straightened with a heart headband. The heart was also zebra print. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided she was ready.

Stella walked into the bar and tried her best to find her team but noticed no one was there yet so she walked to the bar. "Hi Stella, what would you like tonight, and can I say you look beautiful, as always."

Stella smiled at Lorenzo. Her and her team have always been on first name basis with the bartenders. They don't come here a lot just to get drunk. No they come here to celebrate after every case. Sometimes they don't even drink just order water and what not. "Why thank you Lorenzo, You're looking dashing as ever. Has Kyle asked you to marry him yet?"

He looked at her then sighed. "No but I thin he'll ask me tonight." He squealed like a girl while Stella giggled. "So what about you and this Mr. Mac?"

Stella smiled thinking about Mac. "Oh you know. He hasn't made a move and I'm to afraid to risk our friendship to do anything." Lorenzo tisked but said nothing. "What?"

Just then Angel and Flack walked up cutting our conversation short. "Call me later girl and we'll finish this little talk." I smiled at him then turned to my friends as they ordered.

"So Stella. You look nice today." Flack looked to Angel for guidance and I beamed. My planned worked. Now let's see if it worked with Mac.

"Stella, you look absolutely fabulous! Did you pick that out your self?" I laughed at Angel.

I took a swig of the bloody Mary sitting in front of me. "Thank you and if you can believe it yes I picked it out myself. It took almost two hours to straighten my hair though." We all laughed as Lindsey and Danny walked up.

"Hey can I have two vodka martinis?" Stella and Angel smiled at Danny who handed his beautiful wife one. "Well guys looks like we're all here."

Just then Mac walked up to them smiling. "Not quite Danny." Then turning to Lorenzo he said, "Can I just get a beer." Lorenzo nodded and pulled one from under the counter. "So, first toast to, not dying today." They all laughed and clinked glasses before taking a sip.

A few hours and 4 bloody Mary's later Stella thought it time to go. "Hey guys, I'm going to head out. I've got a lot of work to do tomorrow and not very much time to do it in." They all gawked at her.

"Stella tomorrow is Saturday. You can not work on Saturday." Stella re-thought what she said then laughed.

"Oh I meant that I have to rearrange my entire living room. I'm going to go shopping for different couches and chairs then I'm going to paint the living room and rearrange everything." They all nodded. "I probably won't see any of you until Monday so, goodbye. I love you all. See you at work." They all got up to hug her before she walked out the door.

As she walked through the brisk October air Stella got a sense some one else was out there. 'Well Stella it is New York. There are people out and about at this time of night.' Stella mentally scolded herself. As she was rounding a corner she almost ran smack into someone. "Oh, I'm very sorry sir."

He looked at her while she continued walking and nodded. "You better be sorry, Stella Bonasera." She turned around so fast she almost gave herself whiplash. But before she could do anything he put a cloth over her mouth and watched as she slowly drifted away from the world. "This will teach you not to play with fire."


End file.
